tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
|-|Old Republic era= |-|Rise of the Empire era= Summary Yoda is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. Although diminutive in size, Yoda was revered by all for his great wisdom, kindness, and adherence to the Jedi Code as well as his fearsome prowess on the battlefield in both lightsaber combat as well as his use of the Force. The mentor to many great Jedi, he serves as the Order's guiding light during its times of turmoil, as well as one of its last surviving remnants during the time of the Galactic Empire, later training Luke Skywalker Power and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Yoda Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 900 at time of death Classification: Alien Force User, Grand Master of the Jedi Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation via Force Barrier, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Resistance to Posion, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (Creating a Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Battle Meditation, Battlemind, Force Light, Force Valor Attack Potency: Solar System level (Repeatedly stated by several sources to have been the most powerful Jedi of all time and an "avatar of the light," and he was capable of evenly contending with Darth Sidious) Speed: Relativistic. Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Kept pace with Darth Sidious) Striking Strength: Solar System Class with Force amplification Durability: Unknown naturally. Solar System level with Force amplification (Survived the backlash caused by Darth Sidious overloading his Tutaminis with Force Lightning) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers per the Force secret "Distant Power" and with telepathy. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber and cane Intelligence: Very high (Skilled and experienced combatant. Possesses 9 centuries worth of wisdom and knowledge in the ways of utilizing the Force in combat and is considered one of the wisest and most knowledgeable masters of the prequel era Jedi Order. Master lightsaber combatant and a Force user of the highest caliber, to the extent that he is one of the few characters in the series able to fight Darth Sidious on even ground) Weaknesses: Limited, but still substantial, stamina compared to other practitioners of the force due to old age (Requires Force Valor to fight in peak condition) Notable attacks/techniques *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Light:' Harnesses raw light side energy to either contain or destroy dark entities. The technique is rather broad in application and usage. *'Force Valor:' A light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies. Tapping into the Force, a Jedi could increase the rate at which one's capacities functioned, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. Yoda used this ability to overcome the infirmities of old age, which was necessary for a practitioner of Ataru. *'Telekinesis:' Yoda can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Yoda can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Yoda was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and redirect the likes of Darth Tyranus' Force Lightning and briefly contained a sizable amount of Force Lightning generated by RotS Darth Sidious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars